A Change Of Fate
by Deathbringer88
Summary: Clumsy Smurf knocked over a potion drenching Smurfette she is now a human sized immensly beautiful Smurf. As Papa and the others try to find a cure Smurfette is trapped as a human. Garagmel finds her and kidnapps her saying that he will destroy her whole village and kill every Smurf she loves if she doesnt come with him. Gargamel is intent on making her his bride.


**Author's note: i do not own Smurfs. i only own the plot.**

It was an ordinary day in the Smurf village. Brainy Smurf was correcting everyone; Hefty Smurf was helping Handy Smurf build the new Smurf-bridge. Clumsy Smurf tripped over a Smurf-bridge log and knocked Brainy, Papa, Hefty and Handy Smurf into the river. And after much frustration trying to get them out the wet Smurfs fell to the ground exhausted.

"Clumsy Smurf!" Brainy yelled. "You always ruin everything! Why can't you just stay away?!" Clumsy's face fell and he hung his head. He turned and began to walk away.

"Clumsy come back!" Smurfette called. "Brainy didn't mean it!" but Clumsy kept on walking.

"Oh! Brainy Smurf how dare you say such a thing!" Smurfette yelled at him. Brainy frowned.

Smurfette stomped off to find Clumsy Smurf.

~ACOF~

"Why am I so clumsy?" Clumsy Smurf asked himself. He kicked a rock near his foot and it rolled off and hit Papa Smurf's Smurf-house door.

"Hmm. Maybe Papa Smurf might have something that can make me normal." Clumsy said. He pushed the Smurf-sized red door open.

~ACOF~

"Clumsy?" Smurfette called. "Clumsy Smurf, Where are you?"

She heard a crash come from Papa Smurf's house and she pushed open the door and saw Clumsy trying (but failing) to clean up a sticky red potion.

"Oh come on." Clumsy Smurf groaned.

"Here let me help." Smurfette said kindly. Together they cleaned the mess.

"Thanks Smurfette." Clumsy said. "I was just looking for a potion that would make me less clumsy." He said.

"Clumsy you are fine they way you are. Brainy just got a little upset he didn't mean it. Lets go back and help I'm sure he will let you." Smurfette said

"Um Okay." Clumsy said. He turned around but he accidentally knocked over a bubbling black potion. It splashed all over Smurfette.

"Oh Smurfette im so sorry." Clumsy cried.

"No its okay, I'll just go change." She said and took a step forward. Clumsy noticed that she grew a little taller and even more beautiful. And with each step she grew.

"Smurfette?!" Clumsy yelled.

"I feel dizzy." She said. She grew faster and faster until she was human sized and she was the most beautiful blue being in the entire universe.

"W-What's happening?" she cried.

"I don't know. J-Just stay there and I will go get Papa Smurf!" Clumsy yelled.

~ACOF~

"PAPA SMURF PAPA SMURF!" Clumsy yelled running towards the elder Smurf.

"What is it Clumsy?" he asked.

"It's Smurfette she's-she's. oh just come and see!" clumsy said grabbing Papa Smurf and pulling him in the right direction. The Smurfs dropped their tools and followed Papa and Clumsy.

"I-I was in your Smurf-house looking for a potion to make me normal but I knocked one over and Smurfette came and helped clean it up. Then we went to leave and I accidentally knocked over a black one and it fell onto Smurfette and she grew!" Clumsy said as they reached Smurfette.

"Oh Smurfs." Papa Smurf said when he saw Smurfette. She was Human sized and immensely beautiful. Even Papa Smurf was head-over-smurf in love with her now.

"Oh Papa Smurf what are we going to do know?" Clumsy asked.

"I need to go to my Laboratory." Papa Smurf said. Just try and get Smurfette to an area where she wont accidentally destroy anything." He said to clumsy.

He nodded.

~ACOF~

"Smurfette please come with me." Clumsy Smurf said politely.

Smurfette slowly got up so she wouldn't destroy the village. She stepped carefully until she and Clumsy reached Smurf Lake. Smurf Lake was a human sized lake that the Smurfs used to play in when they were little.

"Oh it's so much more beautiful from this view." She cried. "Look Clumsy." She said picking him up so he could see.

"Wow" he said.

She placed Clumsy down again and sat down herself. Her blonde hair spilling down her back shone in the sunlight.

~ACOF~

Gargamel was trudging through the forest to find the Smurf Village. He came across Clumsy Smurf, Clumsy was talking to someone.

"I'm really sorry Smurfette that I spilt the potion on you. And that you grew into a human." Clumsy said.

"It's okay I'm sure Papa Smurf will find a cure.

Gargamel could not believe what he was he was hearing. He peered over a bush to get a closer look at the new Smurfette. His heart stopped. Smurfette was just a little shorter than he was. Her blonde hair sat on her shoulders and back in long beautiful waves. Her skin was still blue but it was a more faint color. She wore her usual white dress but it had shrunk a bit since she grew. It now sat mid-thigh. She turned her head in his direction but luckily for Gargamel he was hidden behind a bush. Her sky blue eyes searched for any kind of danger but they found none. Her soft plump lips were etched into a smile.

"I hope Papa finds a cure." She said a slight pang of sadness in her voice.

"_I don't."_ Gargamel thought.


End file.
